A Mother's Guidance
by kittykatmeow224
Summary: A little One-Shot I thought of after I saw Into the Woods for the second time a few hours ago. Main character is the Baker's/Baker's Wife's son, who seems to have strayed from the path and needs help to find his way to the next village when someone from the forest helps him find his way again. Takes place about 10-15 years after the movie/musical. Hope you enjoy!


**Hello there! So I just came back from the movie theater a few hours ago from seeing Into the Woods for the second time and I thought of this little thing. It is a one-shot and features the Baker's son and the Baker's wife. Hope you enjoy!**

**~Kittykatmeow224**

**NOTE: I do not own Into the Woods. All rights go to Stephen Sondheim.**

* * *

"A mother is someone who cares for you no matter the cost." That's what father always told me. My father, the baker. He says my mum died a long time ago when I was still very small. I know she loved me as father does today. He always told me the same story when I was a little kid, starting off with "Once Upon a Time..." Always the same, never different. We live with the princess Cinderella and Red and Jack. Father told me to stay away from the woods because it was dangerous to go in alone. The others say that too, but I want to have an adventure, like they did in the wood. Even though my mother died there. Father told me with much difficulty today that I had to pass through the woods to go to the next village to make a delivery. I'm excited, to say the least. I've only just left our bakery but I know something's bound to happen.

I am in the woods. I'm not sure why father told me to stay away from here, because I think it's a beautiful place. I think I hear whispers though, something about a cow as white as milk, the cape as red as blood, the hair as yellow as corn, and the slipper as pure as gold, just like in the story father told me. I wonder if the story is real. Anyways, before I left father told me some things I should remember as I go through the wood. One: never stray from the path. Two: don't talk to anyone in the wood. Three: (this one I don't take seriously) there are many spirits in the wood. As I was about to leave he quickly grabbed a scarf and said: "This scarf was your mum's. It will keep you,safe on your journey." I thanked him and left. Sometimes I wonder if my father wanted me to go alone on this journey to see if I could handle myself for a few days. He said he had some important business to do with the kindom and would be gone for a few days or something.

I have strayed from the trail. I didn't mean to, but something doesn't seem right about this place anymore. It feels like I'm being watched by someone, or at least something. I hear some bushes rustle behind me. I ask who's there and a woman appears. I think she's beautiful. She gives me a guilty look and says:

"I'm sorry I've been spying on you. It's been a while since someone your age has come to the woods."

"….. Right. What do you want, ma'am? I'm afraid I can't talk for long, I have to make a delivery for my father."

She nodded her head. "Oh, I see." She looked st my basket.

"I'm sorry for asking, but is this what you're delivering?"

I puffed my chest out with pride.

"Yes. My father's the baker and he told me I needed to deliver it to someone in the next village."

The woman's face went completely white.

"Did you say your father the baker?"

"... Yes, why do you ask?"

She smiled.

"It's good to know that he's doing fine without my help."

"Wait, you don't mean you're...?"

I now believed every word my father had said about these woods. There are spirits here.

The woman smiled even more and it looked like she was about to cry.

"You were only a babe when I last saw you... You've grown up so much, my son."

I smiled at my mum, and began to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you have to stray from the path, mum? Why didn't you and father stay together?"

She sighed.

"We had a giant in our midst, if your father told you the whole story. We wanted to keep you safe."

"Yes, but why?"

She took a few moments to answer.

"Sometimes we do the craziest things for people we love. To get you, me and your father had to lift a spell."

"I guess you're right."

Mum touched my arm. For a ghost, her hand seemed very firm and solid.

"Sometimes people leave you, halfway through the wood. Do not let it grieve you, no one leaves for good. You are not alone, my child. No one ever is."

"Now, I guess you should be on your way to make your delivery, I know how much your father can worry sometimes."

"But I've lost my way."

Mum turned around and thought for a few moments.

"I will take you as far as I can."

She smiled at me and I smiled back and she held my hand.

"Into the Woods and down the dell, the path is straight we know it well..."

**END**


End file.
